DHack
by writing star 101
Summary: Allen and the others fall into another new dimension due to the problems of the Ark's door.Whom will they meet and what will they face there.This story's about friendship, humors, destiny and bravery.Please read!I'm sure you'll like this D.gray & .Hack fa


I do not own D Gray Man or .Hack series.

* * *

Day 1: Resting in Black Order

After a long rivals with the Noah clans, the exorcists went back to the Black Order to have a nice long rest in the ward. A young 15 year old boy, known as Allen Walker went into the cafeteria to fill up his empty stomach.

_"Hello, may I help you? What would you like after a long fighting with Noahs?" enchanted the famous chef in Black Order who cooks the most delicous food on earth._

The famished Allen quickly decided what to eat for today.

_"I would like a fried rice, ramen, miso soup, kimchee, cakes, salad, beef steak, not too over cooked, fish curry. And, 10 mitarashi dangos for me. And,"_

Before he could add more food into his list, a 17 year old guy used his fake mugen and swayed him away. Allen could not encountered due to his injuries and being pushed away out of the line.

_"Itai....tai..... What's that suppose to mean, Kanda!! You know that I'm not fully healed after the battle! Itai.....itai....." growled Allen at the side._

_"Why should I worried about you, moyashi? (the fake mugen broke right before his eyes) Che`, stupid fake mugen!" said Kanda. Throwing the fake mugen right at Allen._

_"Hey, that's rude! AND STOP CALLING ME 'MOYASHI', BAKANDA! And now you're making me to stand behind the line!" yelled Allen, throw the fake sword to the other side._

Allen stood up and cut into the Kanda's line and continue his time, Kanda was frustrated and pushed Allen by using force. Allen at first lost his balance but regained his balance by pulling Kanda's long raven hair. Kanda shouted in pain and quickly clutched Allen's shirt.

_"Why you........." Kanda was angry at Allen's action and quickly put a fight with him._

Everyone try and stop the fight between these two exorcist before it causes another destruction in the cafeteria.

They sat on a long rectangle table located between the two other tables. Allen quickly munch some toast breads and drink some miso soup; Kanda ate his soba noodles; Lavi ate his ramen; Lenalee ate a piece of chocolate cake.

* * *

Author: All this talking makes me hungry, I'll go and grab a bite of my favorite dish.

* * *

As Allen was eating his the last of his mitarashi dangos, his golem, Timcanpy, quickly snatched away and escaped. Poor Allen chased at the traitor all around.

_"Guys, help me!! I need some help!" asked Allen. _

Everyone except for Kanda and Lavi, that makes only Lenalee, helped Allen chasing his golem. The greedy Timcanpy immediately ran out of the cafeteria, foolowing by the two exorcists.

_"Well, we should help them, Yuu."suggested Lavi._

_"Don't call me by my first name, baka usagi! Or I'll kill you." said Kanda, trying to unsheathe his mugen. Now he noticed it, he has forgotten about his mugen being destroyed in the ark._

_"Don't worry about your mugen, Yuu. Let's go after them." Lavi pull Kanda out of the cafeteria. Kanda could not resist but to go off by himself._

Allen and Lenalee tried to snatched back the mitarashi dangos but fail. Following by Lavi and Kanda. The chase leaded them to the science laboratory. The scientists, Reever, Johnny and Bak(from Asian Branch) were still investigating the ark's door that can go to different dimensions at instant. When they opened the door once more, the connection from the ark was unstable. Timcanpy quickly dashed into the door, following by Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda. Reever and the others informed them not to go in but it was too late. At first, Allen quickly stopped his move. Unfortunately, Lenalee hit Allen; Lavi hit Lenalee and Kanda hit Lavi. Four of them were immediately fall into the dimension. Before the scientist would stop the process, the door immediately cut off all of the connections and left the four excorsist fall into another dimension. Everyone was panicked due to the incident. Plus more, Lenalee dissapeared right before their eyes. They couldn't explain the situation to their supervisor, Komui Lee, like this. They quickly think of a way to prevent Komui to know this incident and repair the door.

* * *

Where will the four exorcist fall to? Find out more in the next chapter: Faithful Encounter.

Please review of course!


End file.
